Flider U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,605 discloses a completely enclosed plastic container which is for the safe storage of flammable fluids. While the container body is plastic, it carries a handle and linkage control made out of metal for opening and closing the port of the container. Also, within the port of the plastic container, a metallic filter screen arrangement is provided to serve as a flame arrestor.
The invention of this application relates to an improved method and apparatus for grounding metallic parts which are within an insulating plastic container. By this invention, concentrations of static electric charge which collect in such an interior metal part may be equalized or grounded by means of an electrical connection with other metallic parts. There, static electric charge can be dissipated as the hand of the user touches the metal parts, or by simple dissipation into the ambient atmosphere. Thus, the build-up of static electric potential on the metal parts of an insulating plastic container can be minimized for the assured absence of static electric sparks.